Nurse Cat (Uber Rare Cat)
Nurse Cat is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during The Dynamites or Air Busters event. Nurse Cat's True Form was added in version 6.7 and increases her attack damage, health, range and movement speed. Cat Evolves into Heartful Nurse Cat at level 10. Evolves into Joyful Nurse Cat at level 30 using Catfruit Pros: *Has a good chance to both knock back and slow Floating Enemies and Black Enemies. *Decent attack rate. *Long ranged especially in True Form. *Decent stamina and attack power especially in True Form. Cons: *Slow movement speed except in True Form. *Long attack animation. *Lower health than many other ubers except in True Form. Strategies/Usage Nurse Cat is very useful to control large groups of Black and Floating enemies, as she can keep them slowed down and knocked back, and strike them again a few seconds after her ability effect passes. She can be used in stages where the player is rushed by fast floating or black enemies, such as Shy Boy and Shadow Boxer K. Her downside is that sometimes her abilities won't trigger (Like the other units that have these two abilities), which can be troublesome in some occasions and lead to disaster, so it isn't recommended to rely too much on her to keep black/floating enemies at bay. She can also be quite useful, as black enemies tend to be very fast and appear in groups, which often makes them break through your defenses easily. Due to her low health, it is recommended to use meatshields and decent hitters to protect her. A very good feature about Nurse Cat is that due to her relatively low recharge time, she can be stacked up easily and wreak havoc upon black and floating enemies. Another good feature is her long range, which allows her to rain some lethal status effects on black enemies, who have very short range. ( Doge Dark, Gory Black, Shadow Boxer K and Dark Otter ). Her knockback ability is good against Le'Noir and Dark Otter, who sometimes act as a tough wall. Due to her range in her true form (460), she can outrange THE SLOTH and Master A. which can be useful in levels where you need a cat to outrange them while still dealing a good amount of damage. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2900 *Chapter 2: $4350 *Chapter 3: $5800 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like a floating nurse with 4 small wings and small larger wings. She holds a syringe. The syringe appears to contain a 'cat' in it. *Evolved Form: The hat is bigger, her hair is longer, and she gains a heart skirt. The syringe now has color. The syringe also contains more 'cats'. *True Form: She now has more colour, her skirt appears bigger and more spread out than the previous form, and the shoulders of her outfit now has padding shaped like wings. There are two small capsules containing what appears to be 'cats' around the syringe and the syringe is longer than the previous forms. Trivia *This is the first Cat in The Dynamites set to have two special abilities. *Nurse Cat is the winner in the Great Nyanko Tournament held by PONOS to see which Uber Rare is the players favorite. Gallery Nurse Cat English Description.png|Normal form description (EN) Heartful Nurse Cat English Description.png|Evolved form description (EN) Screenshot 2014-11-20-23-42-33.jpg|Normal form description (JP) Nurse Cat Attack Animation.gif|Nurse Cat's Attack Animation Heartful Nurse Cat Attack Animation.gif|Heartful Nurse Cat's Attack Animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/144.html *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDA6RnErsA8 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Tutorial Cat | Cat Base Mini >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form